


This World Inverted (But We're Still The Same)

by diosraphael (forfitzsimmons)



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALL THE GAY, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Raphael, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, World Inverted Simon and Shadowhunters Simon gets switched, human Simon and vampire Raphael, whoops, yay for sex-positive aces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfitzsimmons/pseuds/diosraphael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hummed happily and stretched, feeling something around him. Simon’s eyes popped open and he screamed, falling right out of bed.<br/>“Simon?” Raphael’s knitted brow seemed to be caught between concern and sadness. “I thought you were okay with the whole vampire thing?”<br/>"Vampire thing? I've gotten used to that. It's the whole you being in my bed thing that's freaking me out! You want me dead!"<br/>"What? That's ridiculous, Simon! Why would I want my boyfriend dead?"<br/>"Excuse me?" Simon felt like he was about to pass out. He tried to look anywhere but at this guy who had to be impersonating his clan leader, only to realize he had no idea where he was. He turned back to the Raphael-impostor. "Wait a second, where the hell am I?"</p>
<p>In which Simon gets switched, finds what he didn't know he'd been looking for, and then fights to get home (all the way home).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I made another chapter fic guys. But, don't worry, after Wednesday, my exams will be over so I can update all my fics! This is just the prologue, so the scene in the summary actually hasn't happened yet, but, well, we'll get there.
> 
> Inspired by this fic, so go read it because it's beautiful: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520492

This was it. Raphael was going to tell him. He didn't have a choice, he and Simon had been dating for a few months now and they were getting pretty serious so if he didn't mention the whole vampire thing, then he'd find out the hard way when he started to notice that Raphael hadn't aged a day since they met or that they had never gone on a date during the day.

That’s how he found himself standing in front of the mirror and wondering how he was going to break the news to his boyfriend. He pulled on the jacket Simon had gotten him after the mundane ruined his other when they'd first met. The wine stain hadn't come out and the replacement was a size too big, but it was honestly his favorite and the mundane had just been so _adorable_. Raphael wrinkled his nose, Simon had made him soft, but he still didn't regret going out with him. Raphael hoped Simon would still think he was worth the trouble.

“Simon, I'm a 78-year old vampire… No, that sounds like I'm a cradle robber. Simon, I'm a vampire, like the real, blood-sucking, non-sparkling kind.” Raphael ran a hand over his face. “This is really bad. Simon’s gonna _freak_.” He sighed, shaking his head. “He'll think I'm kidding if I make a movie reference… Maybe if I took him to Taki’s? No, he'll probably think it's some kind of cosplay bar.”A single sharp knock at his door broke him out of his thoughts. He straightened his back and put on a neutral expression. “Enter.”

“Great leader?” Lily peeked around the door, teasing smile on her face. Raphael relaxed. “Prepping for your snack?”

“Simon isn't a _snack_ , Lily.” He rolled his eyes. “Maybe it's hard to believe, but I happen to _like_ him.”

“The great Raphael Santiago thinks a mundane is worthy of his time and energy. It _is_ a sight.” She came in and closed the door, teasing fading to something more serious. “You're going to tell him tonight, aren't you?”

“I have to.”

“You really care this much for him? To risk that kind of heartbreak?”

“I do,” and he meant it. He hoped Simon felt the same.

Less than an hour later, Raphael was knocking on Simon’s door. His boyfriend answered with a blinding smile that only grew when he noticed what Raphael was wearing.

“Hey, Raph!” Simon kissed his cheek and Raphael couldn’t help a small smile, barely a quirk of his lips. “What brings you to my humble abode?” He stood to the side, allowing Raphael to enter.

Raphael entered Simon’s small apartment. It was a mess, as usual, but in what Simon liked to refer to as ‘organized chaos’. Raphael memorized the scene, just in case it was the last time he’d see it. He turned to Simon and kissed him, intent on carving every detail into Raphael’s memory.

Simon pulled back, grinning, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“Being you,” and he pushed back the dread in his heart to admire his boyfriend.

Simon’s smile faded into concern, eyes wide and questioning. “Are you okay, Raph? You seem… off? Something on your mind?”

Raphael licked his lips nervously, “We need to talk.”

Simon’s concern warped into a slow panic and Raphael realized his words had not been smart.

“A-are you breaking up with me?”

“No! No, _of course not_. I—I need to come clean about something and I don’t know if _you_ will still want to be with me after you know—and before you start guessing, I _promise_ you won’t be able to. It’s a bit out of the ordinary.”

Simon was fidgeting now, not a good sign. “Okay.”

“You, uh, might want to sit down.”

Simon didn’t move, other than to fidget more violently. “I think I’d rather just not, you know? Like a band-aid, get it over with.”

“Well, alright.” _Please don’t run. Please don’t freak out._ “I’m a vampire.”

Simon blinked at him for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter.

“Really? You built that up to say you’re a _vampire_? Very funny, Raph.”

“I’m not—I’m being _serious_ , Simon! Please, I need you to understand.” His pleading seemed to make Simon stop and stare at him. “Think about it. We’ve never seen each other if it wasn’t dark out, when we go on dates I barely eat, when I’m tired I look dead—is any of this registering for you? I lo—like you and I want you to know. I wish I were just kidding around, but I’m not.”

Simon took a deep breath, his heartbeat pounded in Raphael’s ears. “Maybe I should’ve sat down.” He looked dazed and pale, so Raphael would have to agree. “So, uh, you, like, bite people and drink their blood?”

“No, that’s done only in emergencies or… other reasons. Nowadays, vampires just drink animal blood. I guess you could say that’s the vegetarian option.”

“So you don’t have any plans to bite me?”

“ _No!_ Simon, I’d never—no, just, _no_. Please believe me when I say, I would _never_ hurt you, Simon. I’m telling you this because I trust you and I want you to know.”

“So, are you like, immortal?” He was fiddling with his glasses now, like cleaning them would somehow make the situation clearer.

“I can still die if that’s what you’re asking, just not from old age.”

“And how old are you, exactly?”

“Old enough,” Raphael tried to smooth over the question, but Simon wasn’t having it.

“Raph, I think I have a right to know how old my vampire boyfriend is.”

“Well, _physically_ I’m 20.” The pointed look he received was probably deserved. “78.”

Simon let out a long breath. “G-d, you could be my _grandfather_ , oh G-d, can you say G-d? Is that a thing? I’m sorry, that was probably really rude—.”

“Simon,” Raphael placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “I’ve long since learned to say G-d’s name again.” He led Simon over to the living room and sat him down on the couch. “Is it just me or are you more freaked out about how old I am than the fact that I drink blood?”

“Well, I mean, that’s a little freaky too, but I mean there are people that do that and _don’t need to_ and that’s a thousand times freakier. I’ve met a few, they’re really weird. I just, you’ve been around _awhile_ and you’re gonna be around for well, forever in theory and I’m just… normal. Mundane. In all the years you’ve been alive—er, undead?—what makes me so special? I mean, I’m not.”

“You are.” He stated firmly. “You’re incredibly special, Simon, and don’t you ever doubt that.” Raphael shook his head, “It’s not like I’ve never loved anyone before, but you, you’re so,” he tried to grasp at a word that could explain everything, “Pure, human. You remind me to be human too. That night we met at Valentine’s party, I thought you were like every other mundane, but you were infuriating and the way you reacted when you saw that demon—.”

“Wait—demon? What demon? I think I’d remember seeing a _demon_ at a party.”

Raphael had the mind to look ashamed. It hadn’t been one of his proudest moments.

“I shouldn’t have let you see it to begin with, but it’s been so long since a demon has entered our world I hadn’t even considered… Magnus had to take that memory from you and your friends. I can get it back, if you want, but we didn’t want you to be traumatized.”

“Magnus? As in, Alec’s boyfriend?”

“He’s a warlock.”

Simon’s eyes bulged out, “It’s probably a good thing you had me sit down.” He took a few deep breaths. “I think maybe I’ll wait on getting that memory back.” He paused for a moment, piecing things together. “So, was _that_ why you came to the party? The demon?”

“I could smell it, and I didn’t know what it was, just that it wasn’t something that belonged here.”

“Whew, okay, this is—this is a lot.” He looked like he was about to pass out if Raphael were being honest.

“I understand,” He stood, knowing it was probably best to give Simon some time, but Simon caught his hand and pulled him back down.

“Hey,” Simon fiddled with Raphael’s hand, tracing pictures on the back of it. “I’m a little…overwhelmed, but I don’t—I’m not gonna kick you out or anything. I mean, you’re a vampire and apparently there’s this whole world I don’t know about, but you’re still _you_ , right? My Raph?”

Something in Raphael softened at that. _My Raph_. If his heart could still beat it’d probably be fluttering all over the place. “Yeah,” he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Simon’s. Everything about Simon had made Raphael softer, but he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

“Good. Now,” Simon pulled back, looking slightly better. “Is there anything else I need to know about you?—And I swear to G-d, if you say I’ve just been punked, I _will_ smack you.”

“I wouldn’t joke about having been dead for over sixty years, Simon. Though, I guess there is one last thing…”

“Well, don’t leave me hanging!

“I’m not the only vampire in New York—obviously, and there’s a clan of them at the Hotel Dumont—.”

“You mean the Hotel Du _Mort_?” Simon waggled his eyebrows and grinned at his own joke. “The really shady one night only place?”

Raphael rolled his eyes, “Yes, that one. We have a separate area of the hotel for the human guests. I run it.”

“The hotel?”

“And the clan.”

Simon blinked stupidly for a moment, “Oh. _Oh_ , so I’m not just dating _a_ vampire, I’m dating _the_ vampire. Mister Clan Leader himself! Wait,” Simon frowned. “Is it okay for us to be a thing? Do the others know or do you have to keep me on the down-low? I mean, I’m okay with being a dirty little secret—like that All American Rejects song—though I guess it’d just be a little secret since we haven’t really done anything dirty. Not that I want to pressure you into doing anything dirty, I mean that’s really up to you and I mean is it different ‘cause you’re a vampire? I wouldn’t think it’d be but, well, I mean I don’t mean to say I don’t want to do anything dirty with you because you're a vampire—.”

“Simon!” Raphael interrupted his boyfriend’s embarrassing rant before it went any further. “A couple of them know, yes. My second and third know and if you’re really okay with this then I may let the rest know as well.” He licked his lips nervously, “And as for… _sex_ ,” it made him uncomfortable to say, having been raised in a conservative time and household, but he refused to put it in juvenile or vague terms. “I wouldn’t know if it’s any different. I’ve never felt the inclination to try. If, in the future, _you_ wanted to try, I _might_ be willing, but the idea holds no personal interest for me.”

Simon was rubbing the back of his neck, probably having now realized he’d gone off on a tangent and derailed the whole conversation. As usual. Raphael leaned in to peck his lips, smiling fondly.

“So, uh, what was that about you lo-liking me?” He teased and Raphael managed to pale.

“I was hoping you hadn’t caught that.” Curse his occasionally observant boyfriend.

Simon laughed, his eyes bright. “It’s okay. You don’t have say it right now. We’ve got time.”

_I do,_ Raphael thought miserably, _but you don’t_.

“Soon,” he promises Simon. “For now, it’s late. You should sleep.” He goes to stand again, but Simon holds onto his hand.

“Stay? Not to _do_ anything just to, I don’t know, cuddle, maybe?”

“Okay,” he concedes and follows Simon to his room. They change into some of Simon’s PJ’s and climb into bed, curling into one another. Something impossibly warm blooms in Raphael’s chest and he nuzzles further under Simon's chin. The unmistakable feeling of _home_ surrounds him, and despite it being the time of day when he should be most awake, he drifts off to sleep, feeling like nothing could ruin this.

He had never been more wrong.


	2. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Simon seems to have had a dream, the other is stuck in a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you're aware, I'll be taking a few liberties with how the alternate universe stuff works. There'll be a proper explanation next chapter when they go to see Magnus.

**Inverted 1: Back-To-Life Crisis**

Simon woke up feeling incredibly comfortable. He was warm, which was unusual on its own, but there was also a vague feeling of _peace_. He hummed happily and stretched, feeling something around him. Simon’s eyes popped open and he screamed, falling right out of bed.

“Simon?” Raphael’s knitted brow seemed to be caught between concern and sadness. “I thought you were okay with the whole vampire thing?”

“Vampire thing? I've gotten used to that. It's the whole you being in my bed thing that's freaking me out! You want me dead!”  
“What? That's ridiculous, Simon! Why would I want my boyfriend dead?”  
“Excuse me?” Simon felt like he was about to pass out. He tried to look anywhere but at this guy who had to be impersonating his clan leader, only to realize he had no idea where he was. He turned back to the Raphael-impostor. “Wait a second, where the hell am I?”

Raphael-impostor raised his brow, definitely more concerned now. He got out of bed, kneeling next to Simon and began running his hands over Simon’s head.

“What the hell are you doing?” He jerked away.

“Checking for a head injury! You’re in your own apartment, _cariño_.”

“What? I don’t own an apartment. I don’t know what kind of _encanto_ shit you think you’re pulling—.”

Raphael-imposter gasped and the sad non-expression was back. “I don’t know how you know about _encanto_ , Simon, but I would never use it on you. _Never_. It is a disgusting power. It’s only reasonable use is keeping our identities hidden from mundanes, and even that is questionable.” He ghosted a hand over Simon’s cheek and Simon’s heart sped up, “Maybe I never should’ve told you—.”

“Shut up.” Simon’s eyes were wide, his hand going to rest over his chest where his heart was thumping away.

“What?” Now the impostor just seemed offended.

“My heart is beating.”

“I’m aware. I can hear it loud and clear.”

“That’s impossible. I’m _dead_. Well, undead, but still! I crawled out of the ground—I was a vampire! You know, fangs and super senses and all that not fun shit. Wait, can I say G-d? Holy crap! I said G-d! _Adonai_! _Yahweh_! What in the actual holy hell?” He would’ve continued ranting, but he realized he needed to breathe. _Breathe_. “Oh my G-d, I have to _breathe_!”

“That’s for sure. Did you have a nightmare, Simon?” He wrapped his arms around the panicking boy and Simon melted into him. Something about the moment was dizzying, intoxicating even, like he could just let go and be at peace. “I swore to myself I would never let that happen to you. I’m not sure how you know all of that, but you’ll never need to find out what it’s like to be a vampire, Simon.”

Something about his words snapped Simon out of his stupor. “But, it was so real. I was sure...” Suddenly, he didn’t want to be sure. Had it really just been a nightmare? “I betrayed the clan for Clary and her mom and you looked so _disappointed_ and I—I just _broke_ inside.” A hot tear ran down Simon’s cheek and he was so relieved it wasn’t bloody that he let more tears loose. “Was that all a dream?”

“A night terror, it sounds like, _cariño_.” Raphael, the real one after all, Simon supposed, brushed away some stray hairs from Simon’s forehead. “How about I stay here for the day? I promise nothing has changed between us, Simon.” He leaned over and laid a quick kiss to Simon’s cheek.

_It feels like everything has changed_ , he couldn’t help thinking, but the thought faded out and his brain short-circuited when Raphael kissed his cheek. “Okay,” he murmured. Simon wouldn’t lie, he’d had the passing thought and occasional daydream about Raphael (how could he not with that jawline and that damned smirk?). Though, maybe it _was_ the other way around. Could he have dreamed being a vampire because his vampire boyfriend had just come out of the coffin last night?

Simon giggled at his pun and Raphael somehow managed to raise his brow even higher. “You—you came out of the coffin,” Simon tried to explain. Raphael rolled his eyes.

“I guess you’re just fine,” Raphael shook his head, “And coffin implies wooden box, we have caskets now. They’re made of 14 karat gold.” He smirked, and Simon noticed he straightened his back unconsciously, made himself slightly larger with pride.

“Of course, only the best for the New York clan leader after all. You probably drink blood out of crystal decanters or goblets or some shit.”

Raphael snorted and the sound surprised Simon. He tried to recall if he’d ever heard Raphael laugh before. Usually his laugh was in his expression, a smirk or a teasing grin, but never out loud. After a moment, Raphael was _chuckling_. It was maybe the best sound Simon had ever heard.

_If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up._

**World 1: Post-Life Crisis**

“If this is a dream, I hope I wake up,” Simon cried. He had woken up cold and alone, Raphael nowhere to be found. He was in a small room he didn’t recognize, with just a bed and a mirror.

He barely recognized himself. He was terribly pale and he was missing his glasses, though he could see perfectly. His clothes were dark and plain, like he was in mourning, and something in the air made him feel like he _was_ mourning. Simon couldn’t put a finger on what though. A clock by the stiff bed he’d woken up in declared that it was the middle of the day, so he decided now would be a good time to investigate and maybe get food because there was some hunger clawing at the back of his throat.

He walked through what looked like the mafia taking over a church. There were people working on high-tech computers, some sending him dirty looks for whatever reason, people sparring, and they all sported similar looking tattoos. He tried to find the exit only to be blocked by a familiar face.

“Simon, what are you doing up?” The fiery red hair of his best friend since kindergarten could not be mistaken, but the wide eyes of surprise and cult tattoos made him worry.

“Clary? What do you mean? It’s the middle of the day.” He frowned, but she looked at him like _he_ was the one not making sense. “What the hell is going on here?

It was her turn to frown now, “Everyone’s freaking out trying to find Jace.”

“Jace is missing?” Jace was one of his best guy friends, he hoped he was okay.

“He’s been missing for days, Simon, you know that.” She studied him. “When was the last time you fed, Simon? I know the blood the institute has isn’t exactly _fresh_ , but you still need to feed.”

“Blood?” His voice went up an octave. “Clary, please explain what’s going on. Where are we, why are you covered in tats, where is my boyfriend, and _what’s happened to me_?”

“Boyfriend? Wait, you don’t remember anything from the past few weeks?”

“I remember Raphael confessing he was a vampire and the two of us cuddling in bed. D-did he turn me?” He didn’t want to believe that Raphael would do that to him, but what other explanation did he have?

“No, Simon, it was Camille.” Clary scrunched her nose, a sure sign she was struggling to figure something out.

Simon didn’t recognize that name at all. “Who?”

“The vamp we broke out of the hotel to save my mom? The one who you got kicked out over? Raphael was all like, ‘Simon’s betrayed us’?”

Simon choked on air, “ _What?_ ” He fidgeted, shaking slightly. “I—I need to go see him. There must be some mistake here.” Pushing past her, he rushed to the door.

“Simon, no!” Clary grabbed his arm and pulled him away. “The sun is up! You’ll burn to death if you go out there.”

“But—what?” He was almost glad he didn’t have to breathe now because he’d be hyperventilating. Oh wait, he was hyperventilating _anyway_. Great. “Oh G—,” he choked on the word. “Why can’t I say…?” He trailed off, dropping down to the ground to curl into the fetal position. “This is a dream, this is _just_ a dream. If I stay here and remember it’s a dream, I’ll wake up and it’ll all go away.”

Clary knelt down next to him, wrapping her arms around him. “I don’t know what’s wrong, Simon, but we’ll figure it out, okay? You and me.”

Everything around him was pounding in his ears, heartbeats, blood rushing, footsteps getting closer—Simon looked up to find Alec standing over him.

“Magnus has news. We’ve got to go.” He was looking straight at Clary, clearly ignoring Simon’s distress.

“I can’t leave Simon like this!” Clary pulled Simon closer. “There’s something wrong with him.”

“No kidding,” Alec muttered. “Magnus is making a portal for us to go straight into his apartment. The vampire can come too if he must.”

Simon whimpered at the _vampire_ bit. Was this really his life? Alec seemed so much… _stiffer_ , Clary seemed to have joined a cult, Jace was missing, he was a vampire, and apparently Raphael had kicked him out and believed Simon had betrayed him.

_Wait, did he say Magnus? And portal? That’s it! Raphael said Magnus was a warlock, so he must know what’s going on!_

Simon wiped the tears from his eyes, which, to his horror were made of blood, and pulled away from Clary. “I—I need to see Magnus.”

“Well, hurry up then. He’s sending the portal to the training room.” When Simon didn’t immediately move, Alec muttered and shook his head, “I thought vampires were faster than this?”

“I heard that!”

“Good,” he quipped back before leaving.

“Come on,” Clary spoke up, “Let’s get you some blood and then head to the training room. Alec won’t leave without us.”

“But he was being such a dick!”

“He’s just stressed, Si. Jace is his _parabatai_ after all.”

“Paraba-what?”

“You really don’t remember anything, do you? Come on, the sooner we get to Magnus the better.”


	3. Can't Do The Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Simon tries to take the situation apart to understand, the other can't seem to add it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back to posting chapters! I'm going to try to sort of follow the show, with a little AU bits here and there. Next chapter will be longer and Shadowhunter Raphael will make an appearance! I'll be updating my other fics soon too as well.

World 2: Subtraction

Simon nearly hurled as he came out of the portal, reaching for a steady surface. Honestly, his stomach was so queasy after Clary forced him to drink blood before their trip that he was almost impressed with his restraint. Once his vision cleared, Simon looked around his new surroundings.

It was a posh New York apartment with an open floorplan. It was actually the opposite of what Simon would expect someone like Magnus to live in. He was more traditional as far as Simon knew. A cat curled around his legs as it passed.

“Chairman Meow?” Simon pet the feline. It purred, grabbing Simon’s fingers to nip at them. It brought him a small bit of comfort.

“You’d better not be planning to eat my cat, Sheldon.”

“Magnus,” Clary raised an eyebrow at him, “You know his name. Look, there’s—“

Alec cut her off, “We can deal with the vampire once we hear Magnus’ news. Have you found anything on Jace?”

“No,” Magnus frowned. “He must be over water. Even I can’t track him if he is.”

“Then why did you call us?” He snapped, frown marring his face.

Magnus huffed, “Because there’s a separate issue that needs to be addressed. That other world Clary and Jace went to? Well, I’m afraid their interference may have opened a hole. Something is bound to happen because of it.”

“Other world?” Simon croaked. “What—what is this other world like?”

Clary turned to him, concerned. “Simon?”

“Please, tell me.”

“I already have!”

“Then tell me again! I need to know if there’s something wrong with me or if…”

“Well, all of us are normal humans other than Magnus. Jace works at Java Jones, Valentine is a normal dad who runs a super successful company—“

“And Izzy works for him. Alec is very gay and was totally hitting on Magnus at Valentine’s party. You and Jace have been dating for months. I was going to ask Izzy to move in with me. _I was not a vampire_.”

The others stood there stunned for a moment. Magnus straightened up.

“I see. Something already _has_ happened then. Our Simon may have switched bodies and worlds with you.”

“Can I get back?” Simon asked in a small voice.

“Perhaps, but… You are very happy in your world?”

“Of course I am! That’s why I need to get back!” He banged his fist on the kitchen counter, startling himself when he made a fist-shaped dent.

Magnus waved a hand and the counter returned to normal. “That may be an issue. If our Simon assimilates into your world, you’ll both be stuck forever.”

Simon, wide-eyed, fell to his knees. “Forever?” Clary kneeled down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Simon,” she spoke firmly, “We’ll get you back, okay? You may not be my Simon, but you’re best friends with your Clary right?”

“She’s like another sister to me… An obnoxiously stubborn sister, but still.”

Clary laughed. “Then you should know that I’ll help you get back. It sounds like your Clary doesn’t give up either.”

“Gives up?” Simon laughed weakly. “Clary doesn’t give up _anything_. In third grade you—she insisted she could climb this huge tree on the playground and she kept climbing it even after the teachers started to freak out and tell her to get down. She wouldn’t even let them help her down. I was panicking the whole damn time thinking you’d fall and die.”

Izzy stood in front of him and offered a hand. He took it and stood up with Clary.

Izzy smiled, “We’re here for you.” She sent a look to her brother. “Maybe what you know of the other world can help us here in the meantime.”

“O-okay.” He paused. “What about Raphael?”

“I don’t think you’re going to get anywhere with that, Si.” Clary frowned. “I’ll explain later, okay? Just leave it for now.”

“He’s my _boyfriend_. I can’t just leave it. How is your Simon not miserable?”

The silence and lack of eye contact from Clary told him all he needed to know.

“He _is_ miserable.” Simon worried even more now that he’d never go home.

Inverted 2: It Doesn’t Add Up

Night fell in New York and Raphael regretfully left Simon’s apartment. He kissed Simon goodbye and laughed.

“What?” Simon said defensively.

“I can hear your heart. I’m glad I still have that effect on you.” He winked and Simon blushed.

“Oh, shut it,” he grumbled. Raphael just kissed him again.

“Why don’t you go over to Clary’s? I’m still concerned about you being on your own…”

“Raph, I’ll be fine. You’re such a worrywart.”

“Please?”

“I don’t know, Raph. She’s probably still really broken up about Jace right now…” Simon heard some bitterness leak into his words.

Raphael’s face scrunched up. “What are you talking about Simon? Weren’t you telling me the other day about how Clary finally asked Izzy out?

“ _What?_ ” Simon leaned against the wall, feeling dizzy. “Since when is Clary bi? Shouldn’t I have known this?”

“You do, _mi sol_. You’re the one who told me.” Raphael looked him over. “Maybe I should stay.” He took Simon’s hand, only to have it snatched back.

“I—sorry. I’m okay, really. I think I might just call it a day. Y’know?” Simon tried to avoid the hurt look Raphael was sporting. It reminded him of his dream, of when Raphael said he was disappointed. “I just… I think I need a little time to adjust.”

Raphael nodded. Simon missed the teasing smile he’d had a few moments before. “Tomorrow night?”

Raphael’s phone began to ring before Simon could answer. Simon spied the caller ID, _Weird One_.

“Weird One?”

“It’s Magnus. I’m gonna head out, okay?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

He could see Raphael hesitate before leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. The vampire raced off in a blur that Simon was weirdly not surprised by, leaving him to his own devices.

Closing the door and plopping onto his couch, he began to puzzle out what was going on. Simon knew something was wrong, but he was pretty sure Clary couldn’t fix it. His vision kept blurring and making him dizzy as if he were drunk. He was starting to get a headache. Simon removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

“What the hell is going on?” His dream had been so real. _Too real_. Still, there was no other explanation other than a really detailed, scary, long dream. He stared at his hands, sure that they had been paler and cold. Reaching his hand to his mouth, Simon searched for fangs but found none. “I don’t understand.”

He should be happy, shouldn’t he? He had his own apartment (though with what job he had no idea), a boyfriend who really cared about him (even if said boyfriend hated him in his dream), and he wasn’t a bloodsucking vampire that could never go home again.

Still, there was some part of him that knew this wasn’t right. At least, he _thought_ it wasn’t right. Could a dream really mess him up that much?

“Maybe I should go see Clary…” He got up to grab his things only to realize he had no idea where she lived. “God dammit.”


End file.
